


American McGee's Alice

by SerynaTargaryen



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Alice Madness Returns - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland, American McGee's Alice - Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerynaTargaryen/pseuds/SerynaTargaryen
Summary: Tras el incendio que asoló el hogar familiar de los Liddell, Alice se encerró en sí misma y su País de las Maravillas se transformó en un lugar oscuro y estrambótico en el que una temible tirana se hizo con el poder: la Reina de Corazones.Adéntrate en un País de las Maravillas diferente y poco común en el que nada es lo que parece y nadie es de confianza mientras Alice debe luchar y salvarlo para salvarse ella misma, combatiendo sus propios demonios.





	1. Prólogo

"-¿Qué le dice un cuervo a un escritorio?  
-No lo sé.  
-Yo tampoco. JA, JA, JA."

Alicia estaba empezando ya a cansarse de estar sentada con su hermana a la orilla del río sin hacer nada: se había asomado una o dos veces al libro que estaba leyendo su hermana, pero no tenía dibujos ni diálogos, y ¿de qué sirve un libro sin dibujos ni diálogos?, se preguntó Alicia.  
Así pues, se dispuso a considerar (con algún trabajo, pues con el calor que hacía aquel día se sentía adormilada y torpe) si el placer de tejer una cadena de margaritas le valía la pena de levantarse para ir a recogerlas, cuando de golpe saltó un conejo blanco de ojos rosados.  
La cosa no tenía nada de muy especial pero tampoco le pareció a Alicia que tuviera nada de muy extraño que el conejo se dijera en voz alta: "¡Ay, ay! ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué tarde voy a llegar!".  
-Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, Lewis Carroll.


	2. Un infierno se desata en Oxford

Alice Liddell adoraba dibujar. Podía pasarse horas y horas dibujando, y aquel día no era la excepción.

Era una niña imaginativa y alegre, siempre inventando historias con las que distraer a su familia. Pero también era extremadamente introvertida. Podríamos decir que contaba esas fantasías a sus amigos, pero sería mentir, pues los únicos amigos que tenía eran aquellos del País de las Maravillas.

-Alice, ¿otra vez dibujando? -Alice giró la cabeza para observar a su hermana mayor, Lizzie, a su lado. ¿Cuándo había entrado? "Debo de haber estado muy concentrada para no darme cuenta", pensó.

-Lizzie, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó.

-Solo venía a verte un rato antes de irme. -Contestó Lizzie en un tono cariñoso mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a su hermana menor.

Elizabeth Liddell sentía un gran afecto por Alice, pero desgraciadamente era demasiado mayor para jugar con ella. Todas las tardes, ambas se sentaban en el jardín del hogar familiar de los Liddell, y Lizzie escuchaba atentamente las intrepidantes aventuras de Alice en el País de las Maravillas. Gatos que sonreían, sombrereros que tomaban el té... A menudo, solía preocuparse bastante por ella. Ya tenía ocho años, debería salir y hacer amigos, no inventar historias sobre mundos inexistentes.

Como siempre, los dibujos que estaba haciendo eran sobre su mundo de fantasía. Los observó y sonrió mientras sostenía uno del gato.

-Ese es el Gato de Cheshire -murmuró Alice, aún concentrada en su trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es tu mayor consejero, ¿eh? -respondió Lizzie para luego mirar de nuevo a la niña. Suspiró y la sonrisa que había esbozado anteriormente se esfumó de su rostro-. Alice, cielo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de aquel estudiante de papá?

-¿El de la universidad?

-Ese mismo. Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Sé que le gusto, siempre lo he sabido -continuó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-, pero esta semana lo he visto siguiéndome. A cualquier lugar al que voy, siempre está él. Hoy le he dicho que si no me dejaba, se lo contaría a papá.

-¿Y vas a contárselo? -Alice había dejado los lápices y los dibujos, interesada en aquel comentario sobre el pretendiente de su hermana-. Creo que papá podría hacer algo al respecto.

-Sí, pero mañana. Hoy voy a salir con unas amigas -al momento de hacer el comentario, se arrepintió. Alice siempre estaba sola, pero Lizzie tenía una vida que llevar. Le gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, pero no podía permitírselo.

Dicho esto, se despidió y salió de la habitación.

De nuevo, Alice se encontraba sola con sus dibujos y su imaginación. Cansada de encerrarse en su habitación, salió silenciosamente y caminó por los pasillos hasta la biblioteca de la casa, para dibujar allí. Adoraba la biblioteca, y a menudo pasaba las tardes sentada en aquel lugar. Mientras dejaba la lámpara de gas en la enorme mesa situada en el centro de la estancia, avistó una pequeña sombra oscura en la puerta. "Dina", pensó con una sonrisa.

-Dina, ven aquí -llamó Alice a la gata de pelaje oscuro, que se acercó sigilosamente. Subió y se tumbó sobre su regazo, descansando plácidamente.

Cuando Alice se hubo cansado y los ojos se le cerraban solos, volvió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, quedando dormida al instante.

Un olor fuerte, como cuando enciendes la chimenea y te acercas demasiado, inundó las fosas nasales de la niña, y un calor insoportable hizo que su piel se erizara, pero no se despertó. Hacía unas horas, escuchó a Lizzie volver a casa y a sus padres regañarle por la hora. Poco después, entre la neblina del cansancio, escuchó ruidos en la habitación de su hermana, por lo que supuso que estaba hablando en sueños.

El calor cada vez se hacía más insoportable, y Alice no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y acercarse a la puerta para ver qué ocurría. Se quedó en shock con la escena que se producía frente a ella.

El mismísimo infierno se desataba en su propia casa. En el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca, grandes lenguas de fuego consumían todo lo que encontraban a su paso, mientras que en el otro se oían los gritos de sus padres. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Lizzie e intentó abrirla, pero había echado la llave. Lizzie nunca cerraba la puerta.

"Mi corazón siempre está abierto, Alice. No hace falta llave", recordó que había dicho una vez.

-¡Lizzie! ¡Lizzie, abre la puerta! -gritó con desesperación mientras seguía tirando, sin resultado.

Llorando, se acercó a la puerta de sus padres, pero también estaba cerrada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

-¡Vete, Alice! ¡Sálvate, Alice! -escuchó gritar desde el interior. Con lágrimas aún cayendo sobre sus mejillas, se abrió paso a través del humo, con las llamas acercándose cada vez más. No podía huir de la casa por la puerta principal, no había salida. Se metió en su habitación con la esperanza de conseguir algo de oxígeno y cerró la puerta. Estaba atrapada. Definitivamente estaba atrapada. Y todo había sido culpa suya. Dejó la lámpara de gas encendida en la biblioteca y Dina la tiró. No había otra explicación. 

Como si la gata le hubiera leído la mente, maulló desde la cama para, acto seguido, saltar al alféizar de la ventana. Volvió a maullar y Alice, desesperada, miró hacia el exterior a través de esta. El humo se colaba en la habitación y cada vez le costaba más y más respirar. El olor a azufre y cenizas era a cada momento más intenso y había comenzado a ver borroso.

En un acto desesperado por salvarse, saltó por la ventana. A un piso de altura todavía tenía probabilidades de salir con vida.

Notó la nieve, fría y blanca contra su piel, y lo último que vio antes de hundirse en un profundo sueño fue a un centauro. Un centauro entre los árboles, muy cerca de su casa, observando fijamente el infierno que se alzaba en la casa familiar de los Liddell. Y a Dina, que se restregaba contra ella como si entendiera lo que ocurría y quisiera consolarla.

Oyó voces y notó unas manos que la llevaban a algún lugar, pero ya no veía nada. Se hundió en un agujero negro sin fin en el que ya no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

Alice despertó atada a una cama. Unas correas le apretaban las muñecas, no podía moverse. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban, así que dejó de forcejear. Era inútil.

-Tres años, Doctor Wilson. Tres años encerrada en esta institución y no ha hecho más que gritar y balbucear palabras sin sentido -por lo que oía, era una voz de mujer.

-Enfermera Witless, usted es la encargada de cuidarla. Vaya con ella, yo debo hablar con el señor Radcliffe -esta vez era un hombre.

-¿El maldito abogado? Solo quiere el dinero de los Liddell.

-No importa lo que quiera, ahora vaya con ella -las voces se calmaron y solo los pasos de la enfermera se oían aproximándose. Alice cerró los ojos y se acurrucó como pudo con su conejo de peluche, la única pertenencia de la pequeña, además de su mascota, que pudieron rescatar del incendio. Se abrió una puerta y alguien dejó una bandeja al lado de la cama.

-Pobre niña... Tres años en el manicomio acaban con cualquiera. Espero que se recupere con ayuda de ese viejo conejo -comentó quien, supuso, era la enfermera Witless.

En un instante, Alice abrió los ojos. No debió haberlo hecho. Un gato enorme y esquelético con una sonrisa espeluznante reposaba a los pies de la cama. Era horrible, con los ojos amarillos y una rendija negra como pupilas. Los dientes, afilados y sangrientos, mostraban una sonrisa malévola. Alice gritó; gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ni siquiera reparó en las personas que se acercaban a ella, inmovilizándola de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Aquí os traigo una novela basada en el videojuego American McGee's Alice de American McGee, y a su vez en la novela Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, de Lewis Carroll.
> 
> ¡Seguiré subiendo capítulos poco a poco, pero también podéis echarle un vistazo a la obra completa en mi cuenta de Wattpad! Por aquí os dejo el enlace: http://my.w.tt/UiNb/cvywx4sjiA


End file.
